Stupid and Pointless, we don't care!
by Georgia Hiwatari
Summary: Chapter 2 now uploaded, took me long than I thought of, reason at the end of chp. Written by moi et Kitty, the story summary ish inside the story!
1. Prologue

**_Stupid and Pointless,_**

**_we don't care!_**

**__**

**Rating~~~~~~**R, for swearing. 

**Authors~~~~~** Georgia et Kitty_Katt. 

**Disclaimer ~~** I wish I owned Gundam Wing, the the wole world would be crazy, and I'd be rich, and everyone would bow down to me and....... (carries on for 2 weeks), and then FINALLY I would be happy! (Me no own) u.u 

**Summery~~~~****What happens **when you want to write a Gundam Wing fic but, you can't use Gundam Wing characters? It's kinda like baking a cake, but without the flour, eggs and sugar, so we decided to hold auditions to see who could play our fave pilots. Nothing unusual you may think, but you'd be wrong. 

Why aren't we using GW characters, you ask, well we ALWAYS write about them when we write together so, we've decided that for one fic we won't use them! That maens they will NOT turn up for the whole of the fic!!! 

**Prologue**

Georgia and Kitty_katt walk into the 'new' drama studio. Georgia trips over the clipboard on the floor, "Shit man, what's a fucking clipboard doing on the crappy floor of the fucked up room?" Kitty picks up the clipboard. "Stop swearing bitch!" muttered Kitty helping Georgia up. "That's my frigging word, bitch!" Kitty looks at the list, ignoring Georgia rant about 'her' word. "Man, we have some fucking freaks on this list!" Georgia snatches the clipboard off of Kitty and looks at it. "Hey! *beep* ain't no ficking freak, or is *beep*, or *beep*, or *beep* and *beep*!!!" Kitty sighs, "Well I didn't say they were freaks, I said we have SOME freaks." "Oh, heehee, my bad." ^_^;; replied Georgia, " One question though." "What is it?" asked Kitty as she sat on a nearby chair, "Or don't I want to know?" "Shut it! Nothing like that. I just wanted to know why it kept going 'beep' when I mentioned the names on the list, like when I said *beep*." commented Georgia, "See, see it did it again!" "Weird....." said Kitty a bit at a loss of what to say. "Ahhhhh!" Georgia yelled as she started to jump around the drama studio in frustration. O.o;;; Kitty watched the free entertainment for a while. "Okay, stop it now. I know we're in the drama studio, but no need to act like a drama queen alright!" As soon as Kitty had said that Georgia stopped, "Sorry, couldn't help it, I have drama in here, and what'd you mean ACT like a drama queen...¬.¬" "Fine, now sit down so we can get this over with already, I've left a cake in the oven in the food tech room." Kitty muttered. "Fine, whatever!" replied Georgia as she sat down and picked up the clipboard, "Lets get this thing started shall we!!!" Kitty looks at Georgia and sighs, "Who's first then?" 

**Well that's the end of the prologue, and belive me, it's gonna get ugly, I mean, I'm writing this ::shrugs:: what can I say, I'm weird n.n;;;**

**Remember to R+R to put you ideas forward, and who knows, I might just put them in.**

**::A pie hits Georgia in the face:: O.O!!!**

**Who threw that!!!!! ::Goes running after Kitty:: die bitch!!!!**

****

**_::Curtain closes::_**


	2. Who's Heero?

**_Stupid and Pointless_**

**__**

Eh, you've read the prologue and you've come back for more right, you've gotta be nuts ::coughs:: freaks ::coughs:: You've seen the disclaimer right, good, and the rating and everything else right... ::everyone reading nods their head:: good. 

Summery ~~~~Now if I gave you one, what would be the point in reading my fic, jeesh ::rolls her eyes:: now, why would I want to do that! 

**_Chapter the first_**

**_Who's Heero?_**

**__**

"Who's first then?" asked Kitty. "Well lets check the list!" replied Georgia while looking at the first list. "Oh my god, you where right, there are some freaks here ::coughs:: ISAAC!!" Isaac from Golden Sun pops his head around the door, "Yeah?" "Errm, send in ::coughs:: Buu." Kitty looks at Georgia. "Buu? Buu's on the list! Why did he sign up to be Heero!!!" yelled Kitty. "Don't ask me." "I just did!" Well don't." replied Georgia as Buu walks into the drama studio followed by Isaac. "Errm, sit there." said Isaac to Buu while points to a chair. "Buu sit there?" asked Buu. "That's what I said." answered Isaac. "OKAY!" shouted Buu as he sat down. "Help us god........." mumbled Kitty under her breath. Georgia coughs, "So, Mr. Buu, why do you think that you'd make a good Heero Yuy?" "Who you be talking to Buu?" asked Buu. "Just answer my question." said Georgia. Isaac looked at Kitty and mouthed '_I don't think he'll get it do you?'_ Kitty looked back and mouthed '_Big no, not if he pisses Georgia off. I'd say, bye, bye Buu.'_ Kitty turned her head to Buu to see him stare blankly at Georgia. "You ask Buu question?" asked Buu confused. Georgia clenched her fist, "For the last time, WHY DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'D MAKE A GOOD HEERO YUY?!?!?!?!?" "Who's Heero Yuy?" asked Buu while tilting his head from side to side. "Just get out!!!" yelled Georgia as Kitty moved away, "I think she's gonna blow. Isaac, just take Buu out please." "Huh? Oh right okay. This way Mr. Buu." said Isaac as he pushed Buu outta the drama studio. Kitty looked at Georgia with her fist still closed tight, "Err, Georgia?" Georgia looks up and passes Kitty the clipboard, "I'll be right back, continued without me, please." said Georgia through clenched teeth as she walked towards the doors. Kitty watched, "I think someone's gonna get hurt......" sang Kitty, "Humm, who's next, you've gotta be kidding me. Now I know why she left this to me. Next please Isaac!!!" "Yeah, yeah, I heard ya." mutter Isaac as he walked in followed by someone, "Okay here's your next victim, err, I mean err, never mind. Ash Ketchum, from Pokémon." A loud crash is heard from outside, "I better go see to that." said Isaac as he ran out. "Sit." said Kitty still looking at the clipboard. Ash sat and said nothing, just looked at Kitty. Kitty coughs "So, what makes you think that you could be Heero Yuy, Mr. Ketchum?" questioned Kitty, still looking at the board. "Well........." started Ash, "I came in the top 16 in the Indigo League, I've won the Orange Island League, and I'm doing really well in the Johto League." he finished while putting all of his badges and trophies on the table. Kitty finally looks up, "Hummm......" "?" "We'll get back to you at the end of the day. Thank you for you time Mr. Ketchum." "Err, thanks, I think." Ash replied as he put all of his badges and trophies in a bag. Just at that moment Georgia decides to walk back in. "That'll teach you not to not answer me when I tell you to Mr. Buu." laughed Georgia while dusting off her hands. Kitty looks at her, "What did you do?" Ash slowly gets up and walks outta the room and looks at Isaac, "Scary, very. Now where do I wait?" "Errrm, they didn't tell me where to put people, so lets say down the corridor till you get to room opposite the textiles room and in there." replied Isaac while trying to find the right room in his head, "Yeah, that's right, that's Georgia's form room, she won't mind." "Okay, thanks." said Ash as he ran off. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the drama studio.** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So what DID you do?" questioned Kitty. "Doesn't matter. Who's next?" asked Georgia looking at the list, "Another DBZ character, what, don't they have their own show to do or something?!?!?" "I guess not." answered Kitty, "NEXT!!" "Jeesh, no need to yell, I'm not deaf." said Isaac as he rubbed ear, "Man I don't even get paid." "Liar" muttered Georgia. Isaac looks at Georgia, while she looks away. "I get paid?" "Shhh." Kitty looks back and forth between them, "Did I miss something?" "No" replied Georgia and Isaac. "I think I did, but never mind, not like that's a first. Well, can we please have Mr. Supreme Ki now." "Please just call me Shin." said Shin as he walked past Isaac and sat down. "Okay, Shin, right so, why do you want this part?" asked Kitty. "Well, everything's going so slowly in DBZ that I thought I could use some of my spare time by taking up some other parts in shows. I'm already shooting 3 commercials at the moment." "You do know that Buu is trying out for the same part as you right....." said Kitty. "What! Buu's here!!!" shouted Shin as he shot up out of his chair. "Not any more he isn't." laughed Georgia swinging on her chair. "What?" asked Shin. "Oh he's gone, I saw personally to that matter." replied Georgia as she lost her balance, "Ahhh, shit!" Kitty, Shin and Isaac watched as Georgia fell backwards onto the hard floor, "Owies, thanks for not helping Isaac." muttered Georgia as she got up. "Sorry, I think I'll go see to people outside." said Isaac as he ran outta the studio doors. "I'll get you Golden boy." threatened Georgia as she sat back down. Kitty coughed and went back to work, "So Mr. Shin, what experience do you have when it comes to mobile suits?" "Mobile suits? What are mobile suits?" questioned shin. Georgia got up, "Thank you for your time Mr. Shin, well get back to you later." said Georgia as she walked up to the door and opened it. Shin walked out, "Where do I wait?" "Isaac will show you." yelled Kitty. "Walk this way." Isaac muttered as he walk down the corridor. "Okay Kitty, who's next?" questioned Georgia as she stood at the door waiting for Isaac to return. "Errm..." Kitty looked at the list, "Wow, not seen this guy for a while, it's Link, from the Zelda games." replied Kitty. "I know what he's from." Georgia said. "Well it's for the people who don't know that, twat." Kitty said the last part to herself. "You say something?" Georgia inquired. "Nope, not a thing." Kitty smiled. "Okay, who do you want me to get now?" asked Isaac as he returned to the studio. "Well, you have your own copy of the list." Georgia remarked. "Yeah, okay right." Isaac replied as he walked to get Link, "One question though." "What is it?" replied Georgia and Kitty. "When do I get my break, I mean, I've been here since 5 am and it's what, 12 pm, I want a break." whined Isaac. "Oh stop being a baby, you'll get your break as soon as Garet shows up." Kitty replied. "But he was meant to be here over 2 hours ago!!!" Isaac cried out, "I want my break!" "I'll give you a break in a minute if you don't get Link right now!!!" Georgia threatened while walking towards Isaac. "I'm going!" Isaac replied as he ran to get Link. Georgia smiled and walked back to her seat and sat down. "Well that was a bit mean Georgia." commented Kitty, "No need to yell and threaten him all at once." "Eh." shrugged Georgia, "What can I say? You know what I'm like Kitty. Man, he's scared of me and I'm younger than him." Just at that moment Isaac came running in dragging Link behind him, "Sit." Link sat down as Isaac ran out of the drama studio and hid behind the door. "What's up with Isaac?" Link asked looking back at the door. "We'll be asking the questions Link what-ever-your-last-name-is." said Georgia while looking at the door. "I think you should say sorry to Isaac Georgia." Kitty said. "What! Me say sorry, to him!" Georgia replied looking shocked at what Kitty had said. "Yes." "Oh fine then, I'll let you deal with Link, I'll go see to Isaac." said Georgia as she made her way to the doors, "But don't say anything if it doesn't work the way you want it to." "Fine." Kitty muttered. Link coughed, "Errm, so ask away." "Okay, Link, hum, well your résumé is quite impressive." commented Kitty, " We could dye your hair the right colour, needs to be cut a bit." Kitty got up and walked around Link, "Hum, have you ever operated a Gundam, or any mobile suit?" "Errm, I can't say I have, 'cause well you know, I play a hero in the Medieval times kinda thing." "Right, well so far your the most likely to get this part, all the others are well.......... don't have the qualifications, or are errm, not here any more." coughed Kitty while looking towards the door, "Well thank you Link, as soon as Isaac comes back he'll take you to the waiting room. I wonder what's happening." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****"Got any 5's?" asked Kitty. "Go fish." replied Link, " Any 3's?" "Awww, damnit!!" yelled Kitty as she threw down two 3's onto the table. "Score!" said Link as he put down four 3's, "And that means I win. Ha!" "Damn." was all Kitty could say. Just at that moment Georgia decided to walk back into the studio. "Well, look who's come back, about time. Where's Isaac?" asked Kitty a bit concerned for Isaac's well-being. "Errm, he went to get lunch." Smiled Georgia as she took her seat. "Hum, what did you do to him?" asked Link suspiciously. "Like I said, nothing, we just had a little discussion." Link coughed, "Fight." "No, not a fight Link, a discussion about what to have for lunch. He wanted pizza, and I wanted a cheese burger." "Why didn't you just buy both?" asked Kitty. "Well we didn't have enough for both, we had enough for a pizza or a few cheese burgers." Georgia held out a few coins, "This is all I have left, I spent nearly all of Q's money left at home, and he has all of his credit cards with him." Georgia sighed, "I'm actually broke." "Makes a change." Kitty mumbled. "What are we having for lunch?" asked Link happily. "I don't know what your having, but me, Kitty and Isaac are having pizza." replied Georgia. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

****"Any 2's?" asked Link to Kitty. "Go fish. Any 8's Georgia?" "Damn bitch!" Georgia handed over two 8's. "Any kings Link?" asked Kitty. "Nope, go fish." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 Minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

****"God, I'm soooooo bored." said Georgia while lying on the floor throwing the cards into Links green hat. "Me too, can I have my hat back?" asked Link. "No, I'm using it right now." 

"Just give him his hat back Georgia." said Kitty doing her nails. "I'm soooooo hungry......." mumbled Georgia, "Where is Isaac.........." Just at the moment Isaac entered the studio. Georgia jumped up, "FOOOOOOOOD!!!!" she yelled as she ran to Isaac. O.O, Isaac held the pizza above his head. "No!!!!!" Georgia jumped up trying to get the pizza, but with no success, "Isaac........." Georgia stopped and looked him in the eyes, "Please.................." she battered her eyelashes. "Oh, fine." said Isaac as he handed her the pizza. "Yay!" Georgia yelled as she sat down with the pizza. Kitty moved to take a slice, Georgia watched her very carefully. Kitty stopped before she reached the pizza and backed away, "I think I'll let you have that." Isaac sighed, "I got another one, they were doing a 2 for 1 special." He put the other pizza down. "Errm, where do I go?" asked Link. "Down the corridor till you reach the textiles room, go into the room opposite." said Isaac with a mouthful of pizza. "Err, thanks." said Link as he walked out of the studio. "This is gooooood pizza." mumbled Georgia finishing off the pizza she was eating. Kitty looked at her, "You've already eaten that pizza, it's a large, and you had it all to yourself!" "I was hungry." Georgia muttered, "I needed food." "Any, lets get back to work." said Kitty standing up. "Awww, but I haven't finished." said Isaac sitting on the floor. "Stop moaning and get to work." Georgia responded. Just then Garet made his **late** arrival. "Hey guys! I'm here!!!" yelled Garet as he walked through the doors. " 'Bout time you got here!!!" shouted Isaac as he stood up and made his way to Garet, "Thanks to you I've had to work for 7 hours straight!!!" "What?" "You were meant to be here at 10 am, and it's gone past 12 pm." explained Kitty "Oh, crap, sorry, I must have forgotten. Sorry Isaac." "Sorry?!?!" yelled Isaac. "Calm it Golden boy." said Georgia, "Now Garet's finally got here, it means you can have a break. So go take your break." Isaac muttered a few words under his breath and walked to the other side of the drama studio and sat down. "I guess I'd better get to work, right." said Garet. "Yes." replied Kitty and Georgia as he picked up the dropped list. and looked at it. "I'll got get the last person then." "You go do that." smiled Georgia as she looked at her list. "Why are you smiling? Who's next? Stop it your scaring me." said Kitty looking scared. "I think we've got our Heero." "What'd you mean?" asked Kitty. "You'll see." replied Georgia. "Okay, here's your last guy." said Garet as he returned. Kitty looked up to see who it was, "Okay, now I know what you mean." "Told you so." said Georgia. Garet looked at his list, "Okay, Marcus Rover, of the Shadow Dragons,, from Heavy Gear. Did I get that right?" asked Garet. "Yes" replied Kitty and Georgia. "Okay, you can sit there." said Garet to Marcus while pointing to a chair. "Thanks." Marcus replied. "Okay, Mr. Rover, why did you sign up to play this part?" asked Kitty while Georgia hid behind her clipboard. "Well I didn't sign up, Zerve did." answered Marcus. "Oh, okay well that's different." commented Kitty, "Well you'll find operating a mobile suit quite easy, mainly due to the fact that it's about the same as your gear." "Oh, cool. Maybe that's why he signed me up." said Marcus happily. "Question. Could you act all suicidal and talk in monotone?" asked Georgia. "Well, yeah I guess I could." replied Marcus. "Well, welcome to the team!" said Georgia. "Wha?" Kitty asked. "What? he's the best one for this Kitty, and you know it." Georgia said while looking at Kitty. "Err, okay then." "Thank you Mr. Rover, we'll contact you later when it's time to film." said Georgia standing up, "Garet, if you could show Mr. Rover to the exit, and put all of the remaining 'actors' in the basement for the time being. Thank you." "What? Oh right okay then, this way Marcus." said Garet walking off towards the door. Georgia fell back down to her chair, "About time that was over." muttered Georgia to Kitty. "I know what you mean." Kitty sighed, "But why put all the others in the basement?" Kitty questioned. "Oh, I'll tell you later. Hey Isaac!" "What???" mumbled Isaac half asleep. "That's the end for today, you can go home now." said Georgia. "Well it's not like I can get home is it. I live in Vale." "Oh right." "Well you and Garet can stay with us you know." mentioned Kitty. "Yeah, sure, night." said Isaac as he fell back asleep. "Well lets go before we get yelled at for still being in school on a Sunday." sighed Georgia. Garet came running back in, "Back!" "Good, now you can carry Isaac." said Kitty. "What!" yelled Garet as Kitty and Georgia left the studio. "Damnit, come on Isaac." said Garet as he dragged him along and out of the door. 

End 

About time, god, that took me ages to write my hands hurts now u.u 

Well I'll write the next chapter as soon as my hands stop hurting, shouldn't take too long, oh and it will be just as long as this chapter, I warn you now. I write too much and yet I'm still typing away ::smacks her hand:: stop typing damnit. 

Anyways, R+R like always and give me some helpful feedback. 

Georgia xxx ^_^ 


	3. Dare to be Duo?

**_Stupid and Pointless_**

**__**

Okay, so now we know who's playing Heero, I feel sorry for all the other guys though ::hangs her head:: yeah right! ::looks back up and laughs:: I guess they didn't read the fine print on the sign-up form. It's their own faults. Any ways the usual crap, disclaimer, we know, rating, we know, everything else we know. If you don't then sorry to say it, but your stupid ::ducks all the fruit and vegetables thrown at her, also the odd pie here and there:: Jeesh, get over it. 

**Summary ~~~~~~~ **Had Heero, you can guess who's next, right, if not then read the title damnit! 

**_Chapter the second_**

**_Dare to be Duo?_**

**__**

The following day, after the first additions, it's time for more stupid and pointless crap. ::smiles:: 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

Georgia, Kitty, Isaac and Garet enter the drama studio. "We're not meant to be here, it's 10:30 pm." Kitty mumbled to Georgia. "So? We were here on Sunday, no biggy that it's 10:30 pm on a Monday and school's finished for the day." replied Georgia walking through the drama studio doors, "Well hello again you big dark boring room." Kitty rolled her eyes while Isaac and Garet looked at each other. "She's lost it." muttered Garet. "Well, now that we're here, lets get started so I can go to bed." said Kitty getting a chair out, "You guys know the drill, go get started already." "Okay, come on Garet." Isaac sighed as he dragged Garet out of the doors. "Georgia, would you stop messing around, I want sleep!" yelled Kitty looking at Georgia doing a death scene from 'The Scottish Play' (for y'all who are idiots it MacBeth.) "He has kill'd me, mother. Run away, I pray you." ::dies:: Kitty sweat drops -.-; 

"Very good Georgia, now get up and get to the working." "Fine, just go and ruin my whole death scene!" yelled Georgia getting up. "You ready yet?!" Shouted Garet from outside. "Yes!" replied Kitty while Georgia sat down and brought out the clipboard. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." muttered Georgia as she looked at the list in front of her, "Okay, first person ::sighs:: Vegeta." "VEGETA!" shouted a shocked Kitty. "Yep." came a simple reply as Vegeta himself walked into the studio. "You'd better get the part Vegeta!!!" yelled Bulma from outside. "Be quite onna." muttered Vegeta as he took a seat. Georgia swallowed, "Errm, well, err." Kitty looked at Georgia and sighed, "Right, Mr. Vegeta, do you know who your trying out for?" "Of course, Chang Wufei." replied Vegeta smirking as he does. O.O Kitty looked at Georgia who looked back and shrugged. "Well, you see, this isn't the Wufei tryouts, this is the auditions for Duo Maxwell." said Kitty as Georgia got up and began to move towards the doors. Kitty glared at her. "What! So your telling me that this isn't the Chang Wufei auditions?!?!" yelled Vegeta. "Errm, well yeah." Kitty replied sheepishly while Georgia sneaked out of the studio to where Garet and Isaac where playing blackjack. "Damn you Georgia." muttered Kitty as she looked towards the doors. "When are the Wufei tryouts then?!?!" Vegeta demanded standing up. "Well we've got Trowa and Quatre auditions before Wufei, so I'll say in about 3 days really." answered Kitty looking at her clipboard. "Fine, I'll come back in 3 days." "Errm, it's err, not that simple." Vegeta looked at Kitty, "And why is that?" "Well you see, if you had read the fine print then you would know why." Kitty replied while handing Vegeta a form, "You see, you can only tryout once." "WHAT!" yelled Vegeta while Kitty hid behind her clipboard, "So your telling me I can't come back! That's an outrage!" "Well, not only that, but err, well, err. GEORGIA!!!" shouted Kitty. "WHAT!!!" Georgia yelled back. "GET IN HERE NOW!!" "Oh, fine, what you want?" asked Georgia as she walked back in. "Well.............." Kitty whispered to Georgia. "Oh, okies. Right, well Mr Vegeta, if you would like to follow Isaac and Garet, they'll show you to our waiting room." Georgia smiled as Isaac walked in a bit pissed off that Garet beat him at blackjack, took Vegeta by the arm and walked back out without saying anything. "Weird." said Kitty as she watched him walk in then out without saying a word. "Yeah, I think we should buy him something." replied Georgia. "What? Where did that response come from?" asked Kitty. "Huh, well err, I'm not sure." "I'm amazed Vegeta just walked out without a fight." said Kitty turning back to the clipboard. "Yeah, well, never mind." Georgia shrugged. 

Garet walked in with a confused look on his face. "What now?" Kitty questioned. "Well, how do you say this name?" replied Garet pointing to a name on the clipboard. "Are you that stupid?" asked Georgia. "Yeah, he is." responded Isaac, walking in, before Garet could say a word in defence. Garet glared at him. Kitty looked back and forth between the two teenagers, then at Georgia painting her nails. "Hello?" said Kitty, everyone stopped what they were doing, "Well that was easy." "So how do you say it?" Garet asked again. "Oh for crying out loud, it doesn't matter!" Isaac yelled, "I'll announce it." "Oh, thanx Is!" smiled Garet. "Don't call me that." Isaac muttered walking out of the studio. "Hey wait up Is!" Garet shouted while running after Isaac. "I somehow wish that Garet hadn't showed up today." sighed Kitty while Georgia continued with her nails, "Would you stop that already!" "No." "Fine" said Kitty realising that no matter what she did she wouldn't get her own way. "Okay next 'actor'!" yelled Kitty. Garet walked in staring at the clipboard blankly, not having a clue of how to pronounce the next name on the list, "Err, erm, Mu-sh-ra, Mus-hra." "Oh for crying out loud it's MUSHRA damnit!" yelled a frustrated Isaac holding his head. Mushra, well he didn't walk into the room, he kinda 'bounced' into the room, "Woohoooo!" he yelled as he jumped into the seat opposite Georgia and Kitty. O.O;;;;. "Hey, he's soooooo much like Duo Kitty." Georgia whispered to her friend next to her. "Ya think?!" remarked Kitty. "Hey, sarcasm, not welcome." Georgia glared at Kitty. ¬.¬. Mushra just watched as the two teens glared at one another, then coughed, "Hey, I thought you were, you know, gonna ask me some questions and stuff." "Heh, yeah, that's what we're meant to be doing." Kitty replied sheepishly looking away from Georgia. "OH YEAH! I won! In your face Kitty." Georgia yelled, having 'won' their little 'glaring contest'. Kitty sighed as Georgia danced around the room with Isaac, not knowing what was going on, while Garet just sat on the floor nearby counting ants. Kitty shook her head and looked back to Mushra, who was enjoying all the fun going on, "So, Mushra, why did you pick Duo, out of all the Gundam Pilots?" Mushra looked back to Kitty, "Well, I dunno really, we just seem to have a lot in common and stuff, like wanting to have loads of fun!" With that Mushra jumped up and started flying around the drama studio on his hover-board thingy. (I've no idea what that thing is ::shrugs::) 

Kitty looked around the room, to her left, Garet was **_still_** counting ants, in front of her Isaac and Georgia were **_still _** dancing around the room, and **_ now_** Mushra was flying about above her. "I GIVE UP!!!" Kitty yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks, "I can't take it anymore, your all CRAZY!!!" Kitty sat back down in her chair. "Dude, what's up, we're just having some fun." Georgia laughed while walking back over to her chair patting Kitty on her back, "Hey, Isaac, Garet, take Mushra to the waiting room would ya." "Sure thing, this way Mushra." said Isaac walking out the door, quickly followed by Mushra and Garet. Kitty yawned, "I'm too tired to do this tonight, why can't we do this in the morning?" "Cause, if we did, well either be late for class, or get expelled for doing this here, hey, that's not a bad idea Kitty!" replied Georgia sitting down and picking up her clipboard while Kitty grumbled about not wanting to get expelled. 

A few minuets later Isaac and Garet returned, Isaac muttering under his breath, something about Garet being a total idiot or something. 

"Hey, took ya time didn't you." Georgia commented as Kitty snatched the clipboard off of her, "Hey!" "Okay guys, go get the next victim." Kitty said, looking at the list, "Oh damnit, why him." Kitty shook her head sighing. "Huh?" Isaac and Garet looked at each other, then at their list, "Oh." "What? Am I missing something?" questioned Georgia, trying to look at the list. "Just go get him you two." sighed Kitty, 'Georgia's gonna go totally mental over this guy.' Kitty thought to herself as the two 'Golden guys' walked off to get subject number 3. "As soon as he enters the room, lock the door. Okay Garet." said Isaac to his dim-witted friend. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, lock the door." replied Garet as they lead the next subject into the drama studio. Georgia was still trying to look at the list Kitty had taken off of her, "Hey, let me see!" "No-way, not yet!" yelled Kitty running round the room, being chased by a crazy Georgia. "KITTY!" 

"Okay, if you could just sit there for a moment, I'm sure they'll calm down any second." said Isaac to victim number 3. "Okay, sure, if you say so." he replied sitting down. 

"Pass us it Kitty!!!" shouted Georgia still chasing the fleeing katt. "Never!" yelled Kitty running off to the dance part of the studio. "HEY! Kitty, number 3's ready!" yelled Garet while locking the doors. "Hey, why's he locking the doors?" asked no. 3 looking confused. "Don't ask." mumbled Isaac, "How do I get myself into these things?" 

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks to look in the direction of the auditions table. 

"REI, OMG! REI KON!!!!" screamed Georgia jumping up and down. Kitty sighed and walked over to the table and taking her seat. "Hey." smiled Rei as Georgia collapsed on the hard floor. O.O. "OMG! Georgia!" yelled Isaac rushing over to her. Rei looked totally confused while Garet laughed and Kitty sighed, hitting her head on the table, "And she wondered why I wouldn't let her see the list." Kitty grumbled, still hitting her head. "Hey, is she gonna be all right?" asked Rei looking towards where the fallen teen lay with Isaac trying to find the smelling salts. "Yeah, she'll be fine in a sec. This happens every time someone she likes walks into the room." answered Kitty, who had now stopped hitting her head, "Anyway, lets get this started." "OMG, that was soooooo funny!!!" laughed Garet, now laying on the floor laughing his head off. "HEY! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" shouted Isaac, still trying to wake Georgia up. Kitty sighed, "Well, okay, Rei, Duo Maxwell, why pick him?" "Oh, right, well he's totally cool and quite like me in some ways, like he know when to have fun, but also when to be serious. Plus, my hair's really long." answered Rei. "Very true." murmured Georgia, finally coming back to her senses, "Plus, your really cute....." Isaac sweat dropped, 'she's back'. Kitty sighed, "If you want to get outta here alive I suggest you leave now, Garet, unlock the door." Garet, who was **_still_** on the floor laughing stayed there, "Man, it was soooooo funny!" "Garet, unlock the damn door!" Kitty yelled, poking him with a stick. He just stayed on the floor, rolling about laughing. By now Georiga had hooked herself onto the tiger-like beyblader, Isaac rolling his eyes and Kitty shaking her head, and Rei, well, not knowing what to do. "Georgia, I think it's time you let go of Mr. Kon so he can leave and wait in the waiting room with the others." Kitty said, trying not to yell. "Never, I'm gonna hold onto him forever!" came Georgia's reply, now sitting on Rei's lap, hugging him, "He's the cutest tiger ever!" Rei blushed. "Erm, Kitty, don't you want to get on with the rest of this thing tonight?" asked Isaac, standing above everyone, kicking Garet, still on the floor (jeesh, he sure does like that floor, ::shrugs:: it's just really hard, so how can he?) "Oh of course I do, Earthy, but Georgia's locked herself onto this beyblader." replied Kitty pointing at Rei. "It's not my fault she likes me." Rei remarked, still blushing. Kitty mumbled, "Well, what do you say we should do Isaac?" "I say we take Rei to the waiting room **_with_** Georgia, one, she'll be happy, and two, we can get this over with for the night!" Isaac suggested. "Hey, not bad Golden Boy." Georgia commented, holding onto 'her tiger'. "Fine do it, oh and get Garet off the damn floor!" yelled Kitty rubbing her head, "Why me? Why always me!" "Err, Georgia, I think you can take Rei to the waiting room on your own can't you, so I can get Garet off the floor before Kitty here blows her top, again." said Isaac. "Yeah, I can, remember what happened last time she blew her top, man that was messy!" Georgia replied, walking off towards the doors, clinging to Rei happily, "Hey, Rei, how about you take me out for pizza and a movie?" "Yeah, sure, you'll have to show me the way though." smiled Rei walking out. 

Kitty mumbled, "She always does this to me, everytime a cute guys walks in, off she goes. Isaac, you done yet?" Isaac had just finished pulling his hot-headed friend off the floor, who by the way, was still laughing, (::shrugs:: Don't ask me, I don't write this stuff.) "Yeah, but he won't stop laughing, it's freaking me out. Mind if I lock him in a closet?" "Nah go ahead." Kitty waved at him, " Bye bye Garet." 

~~few mins later after locking Garet away, knocking him out in the process~~ 

"Okay, just the two of us." said Kitty taping her pen on the table. "Yeah....... I think I'll go get the next person." Isaac replied walking out. Kitty looked at the list, "Well, this guy knows how to have fun. Just nice of Georgia to let me stay and handle this, I just want to go to bed." Kitty sighed. "Okay, here's your next guy, Zerve from Heavy Gear." said Isaac, walking in holding his list with Zerve walking behind him. "Hey, hey, what's happening dudes!" smiled Zerve taking his seat and Isaac taking, what was formally known as Georgia's seat. Kitty looked a little bewildered, glancing at Isaac, while Isaac just looked completely lost, not having a clue on what to do. Kitty coughed, "So, anyway, Zerve, how do think that you're like Duo Maxwell?" "Can you feel the positive energy flowing around this room, except in that closet." he replied, looking at the closet that Garet was locked in. "Err, what's he saying?" asked Isaac quietly to Kitty. Kitty leaned over, and whispered back, "I've no idea, bad thing Georgia left, she can translate this kinda thing for us." 

Kitty and Isaac just sat there while Zerve went on about how positive it would be if he got the part, and how totally negative it would be if he didn't, plus he knew how to pilot a Gear, which as like a Gundam, so he had all the qualifications and such. 

After about 15 minuets of this Kitty had fallen asleep and Isaac just sat there, his mouth open not knowing what to do. "Err, thanks Zerve." he finally said, "Thanks for your time, now if you'd just follow me to the waiting room, we'll come and tell you if you got the part later." Isaac finished, getting up and walking towards the door. "Sure thing dude, go with the positive waves." Zerve smiled following Isaac, while Isaac rolled his eyes and muttered, "Long night, very long night." 

Garet, still in the closet, had **_finally_** stopped laughing and was knocking on the door, "Hey, anyone there, let me out, it's dark, and there's no room, I'm scared!" 

Kitty, asleep on the table, mumbled something inaudible to herself. Isaac returned his head hangging low, looked up at the loud banging on the door, "Looks like Garets up again. Oh crap, he's shit scared of the dark!" Isaac ran over to the closet, unlocking it. Garet fell out shaking, "So dark, so cold, voices in me head." He curled himself into a ball on the floor. "Few, I thought something bad was gonna happen to him." sighed Isaac walking back over to Kitty, "Hey, wake up, one more person left." Kitty waved her hand in the air, indicating she didn't care and that she wanted to sleep. 

Just then Georgia walked into the room, holding onto Rei smiling, "Hey guys." She then looked around the room, "What the hell happened here?!" Rei looked about, "Man, this place is worse than when Tyson and Kai have a fight!" looking at Garet shaking in the corner and Kitty asleep and Isaac sighing and shaking he head, not knowing what to do. Georgia walked over to Kitty, and sat down in her seat, "Hey, who's been sitting in my chair!" Isaac gulped, "I'll get the last candidate." walking out. Rei sat down on the floor next to Georgia, "Good movie huh." "Yeah, it was totally cool." Georgia responded looking at Rei, "I like that part where he killed the good guy, but then got killed by the other good guy, who got killed by this bad guy, who got killed by that flying pizza pie, that was the best." "Yeah, it was, a bit weird though, flying pizza yeah, but flying pizza PIE! I never saw that coming." replied Rei as Isaac walked in confused, "Well, err, your last person, and I use that term lightly, is well, err, Pikachu, from Pokémon." Georgia's eyes grew wide, "PIKACHU! What the hell?!" Kitty shot back into life, "Wha? Who's making nosie, get outta my room." Rei sweat dropped -.-;;;, 

"This isn't your room." "Oh, right yeah, studio and did I hear someone say Pikachu?!" Kitty questioned looking at Georgia. "Yeah, he's the last 'person' on the list." "Okay, no-way, get that thing outta here, no pokémon allowed!" yelled Kitty to Isaac as a small yellow electric mouse walked past him. "PIKA CHU!!!!!!" yelled Pikachu, shocking Kitty. x.x. Kitty fell backwards out of her chair, "Owies, get it outta here." Georgia just sat there laughing at her friend, leaning back on her chair. Garet heard the laughing and walked over to the rest of the group and started to laugh along, not know what he was laughing at, but it didn't matter. Isaac just sighed, "Am I the only mature one here?" He was answered when Georgia fell off her chair, getting caught by Rei who had started to laugh, "I take that as a yes then." walking off dragging Pikachu behind him to the waiting room. 

~~Few mins later after everyone had calmed down, or as much as the could.~~ 

"Okay, so who gets Duo's part?" asked Garet sitting on the floor (He really does like the floor don't he) "Well, I dunno." replied Kitty. Georgia mumbled, "He's meant to be your boyfriend isn't he, so which one's most like him?" Kitty glared at the green eyed teen next to her, "Well, Quatre's meant to be..." Georgia covered her friend's mouth. "Don't say it, not in front of Rei." Georgia muttered through clenched teeth. Kitty smiled as Georgia removed her hand, three teenage boys looking at her o.o? Georgia blushed and laughed. "Err, okay..." Isaac said, "So who, is, Duo!" Everyone looked at Georgia. "Why me?!" asked Georgia looking shocked. "Cause it was your idea to do this." muttered Kitty. "Fine, Isaac, Garet, go put everyone in the waiting room in the basement." The two boys just looked at each other, shrugged, and walked off to do what they were told. "I guess that mean's you picked Rei." Kitty remarked glaring at her friend who was hugging the Chinese boy again. "Yep, he's soooooo sweet!" Rei sighed, "So what do I do know?" he asked looking at Kitty for an answer, knowing he wouldn'tget one from Georgia, just more hugs. "Well, we'll call you as soon as it's time to film, you can head home or where ever your staying." Kitty smiled, happy that the night was finally over. "Okay, I'll see you later then." smiled Rei, getting up, somehow managing it with Georgia stilling holding on, "Hey, is she gonna let go anytime soon?" Kitty looked up, "I doubt it, not till tomorrow when the Trowa auditions are on. Your gonna have to take her home with you." Garet and Isaac walked in at the moment, "What? Georgia's going with him?" Garet looked at Kitty, "Does this mean we have to stay with you, alone!" Kitty glared at the two 17 year olds, "Yes. Have a problem with that?!" "NO!" the two teens yelled in unison. Rei laughed at the two boys, walking out with Georgia still hugging him, (don't ask how he can walk with me still hugging. like I said, I don't write this stuff) "Night guys!" 

Isaac and Garet sighed and walked out behind Kitty, locking up for the night, "Finally I can get some sleep." she yawned. "Yep." the 'Golden Boys' replied walking home. 

Yeah! Finally done writing this chapter. Sorry it took longer than I thought to put up, but I lost my list with all the names on, and then I found it in the draw, where it was meant to be, I never look where things are meant to be ::shakes her head:: I'm that stupid. 

Well, I told you I write a lot, and again I'm still going, damnit, why can't I stop! 

Kitty: Would you stop typing already, Your gonna miss your fave shows! 

Me: Damnit, I can't stop, bring the Tv up here! 

Kitty: NO. 

Me: Fine, I'm coming. Laterz, gotta go watch some animé! 

Remember, R+R! 


End file.
